1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper arm, particularly for automobiles, comprising a mounting head mountable on a drive shaft and an arm member pivotally connected to the mounting head by means of a pivot pin, and wherein the arm member can be pivoted between a wiping position, wherein the arm member extends parallel to a windscreen to be wiped, and an elevated position (i.e. service position), wherein the arm member and/or a windscreen wiper blade to be attached thereto can be repaired or replaced.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper arm is generally known.
A disadvantage of the known windscreen wiper arm is that a pivot movement of the arm member thereof relative to the mounting head thereof in a direction away from a windscreen to be wiped, is allowed beyond a certain maximum pivot angle. This may lead in the arm member getting loose from the mounting head, with all negative consequences involved.